Sapphire's Melancholy
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: Sapphire's life when Ruby has a girlfriend. Songfic. One-shot


**Sapphire's Melancholy**

**Song: Melancholic**

**Singer: Vocaloid, Kagamine Rin**

_I can't grasp you at all. That my heart could be taken away  
While I didn't notice at all, There's no way that can happen_

Sapphire stared at Ruby at the corner of her eye. It was Sunday and school had just finished for the summer holidays. Sapphire had fallen head over heels in love with the white capped boy. But he only liked her as a friend. Ruby already had a girlfriend because he got tired of waiting for Sapphire, leaving her devastated but never showed it. She kept a plastic smile on her delicate face.

_There was that smile unfeeling and blank. There was that sunset on Sunday  
There was that time of year full of test. There was that melancholist named  
You_

Ruby caught her gaze and smiled. Sapphire looked back at the sunset that was before them. Both of them were perched on a tree above their hideout. The skies gently painted orange and blue by Arceus. I laid my head on Ruby's shoulder and sighed. Ruby excused himself and reached his phone to call his girlfriend. The sight of him so happy to leave her broke Sapphire's heart.

_Even if I plowed forth with my haphazard bluntness, I get that there would be nothing  
Left in my hand, I thought I'd try to gain a bit of courage_

Sapphire opened her mouth to call out to the figure of Ruby but closed her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_But I ended up shrinking away  
And getting stuck._

She brought her hands to her chest and now she was full on crying. The flow of tears steady and creating a path down her cheek. She hopped down the tree and tried to control her sobbing. Once she stopped, she wiped away any stray tears and put on a fake smile.

_I can't grasp you at all. That my heart could be taken away  
While I didn't notice at all. There's no way that could happen_

Sapphire walked back to Littleroot in sadness. When she looked up, she saw Ruby hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. This angered her inside but she smiled nonetheless for his happiness.

_You don't realize at all. I don't care about you. Don't care at all!  
Don't give me that "Hey, hey," my smile. Can't go back to sleep again (-_-#)_

Ruby turned around and waved to Sapphire, as if calling her over. She declined by swiftly shaking her head and took a turn to her house. Once inside she took out a glass went and filled it with moo-moo milk. She shook her head in frustration and set the drink down before she had the chance to drink any. Professor Birch was at the lab. Sapphire sank to the bottom of the cabinets and let a few tears slip past her eye lids.

_Tomorrow, Will I still be the same as always? Still unfeeling and aloof and  
Not cute at all?_

Sapphire ran up to her bedroom and flew on her bed. Her tears soon becoming a gentle river, staining her pillow. She dug her face into the pillow, wanting to escape this pain she felt in her heart. She took shaky gulps of air and flipped over so she was on her back. She folded her hands across her chest then fiddled with her fingers.

_Ever since you showed up in that dream of mine, I haven't been honest at all.  
I haven't honest at all! After all,_

Sapphire shook her head rapidly and tears flew around the room. She grabbed a mudkip plush toy and hugged it tight before throwing it away, making a thud noise on the door. She rolled over and grabbed the sheets and dung her face into that.

_I can't grasp you at all. The one trying to lose her heart,  
While she wasn't looking at all, was me after al..._

Sapphire rolled over to the floor and landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. She finally calmed down and sat up against her bed post. She got up, went downstairs and finished her moo-moo milk. Soon her father arrived home, she kissed him on the cheek and left the house in search of Ruby. She found him sitting on a bench with his girlfriend. She forced a smile and jogged towards them. She sat next to Ruby and smiled. But inside, this was killing her slowly.

_It's this sort of time I want to be drowned in this beloved  
Melancholy_


End file.
